


Tweezers

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred walks in on Arthur plucking his eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweezers

Alfred woke suddenly and sat up, groping for his glasses. He could hear quiet curses coming from the bathroom, and realized the crash that had woken him had been Arthur dropping something. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, blinking a few times to make sure his eyes were still working.

Arthur was plucking his eyebrows.

_Arthur was plucking his eyebrows._

_**Arthur was**_... it did not compute. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but nothing changed. Arthur was still standing there, holding a mirror in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other, occasionally wincing as he plucked at a sensitive spot.

He was tempted to slap himself, but if this was real he didn't want Arthur to know he was there yet. Good thing Arthur couldn't see him from where he was standing. He edged slightly to his left, trying to get a better view of Arthur's face without being noticed. Arthur was so focused on his own image in the mirror that he doubted he would anyway, but a little caution never hurt anyone.

After a few close calls involving the towel rack and some bottles, he managed to get a good look at Arthur's face. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

One eyebrow had obviously been taken care of, since it was clearly more tame than the other. If he thought Arthur's eyebrows were bushes before, it was nothing compared to the forest over his left eye. Honestly, did they grow back overnight or something? Or had their growth been gradual and he only noticed it now because of the contrast?

Either way, it was pretty amusing to watch Arthur curse and try to whip his brows into submission. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, managing to keep quiet until Arthur finished. "So, how are Kielder and New Forest?"

Arthur jumped a mile into the air, whipping around and glaring at Alfred. "How long have you been there?"

"A while." He walked forward and bumped Arthur's shoulder. "So, how often do you do that?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur's cheek before turning around to grab a pair of pants and get started on breakfast.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Arthur said, grabbing Alfred's wrist.

"I'm going to start breakfast. And don't even _think_ about trying to help. Your cooking sucks."

Arthur rolled his eyes and yanked his arm, making him sit on the toilet. "You're not going anywhere. In case you haven't noticed, _your_ eyebrows are looking a little unkempt as well."

Alfred tried to get up, but Arthur pushed him back down. "And what are you going to do about them?" Alfred asked.

Arthur smiled and waved the tweezers in front of his face. "I'm going to groom them."

"No. No way." His eyebrows were perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Arthur leaned forward, pecking him on the lips before moving down and lightly biting and sucking his neck. "Please, Alfred? Let me take care of them, and I swear I won't get in your way in the kitchen."

What was he saying no to, again? "Fine, fine. You can do whatever."

Arthur smiled and pecked his lips again before tugging on his hair to make him tilt his head back. "This won't take long," Arthur said, wielding the tweezers with a rather manic look in his eyes. He flinched.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to plucking his eyebrows after all.


End file.
